


Topaz

by LunaChi_KuroShihone



Series: Gemstones [5]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaChi_KuroShihone/pseuds/LunaChi_KuroShihone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different reality, a different choice, a different fate:</p>
<p>Watch as the Knights of the Round are Summoned, their reactions and thoughts in These fleeting minutes. Short Chapter-Snippets as they look upon the Once and Future King, living not a life of bloodshed and betrayal, but of love and happiness.<br/>Watch as Saber meets friends of old, and tears are shed.</p>
<p>Each Chapter is Stand-Alone in a Parallel Universe, and each focuses on one of the Knights. They are roughly a little more than 1000 Words Long each.</p>
<p>Four down; the fair Queen, Steward, the loyal friend, the best Knight and now the White Knight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topaz

The figure of a knight stepped out of the summoning circle.

He was clad in armor, as befitting for one of the Saber-class. Sword at his side, he knelt down before the one that summoned him, adhering to the millennia old protocol of the Grail Wars.

He asked the question that would seal their fate:

"I ask of you, are you to be my Master, my liege, and my king in this War for the Grail?"

…

…

… there was silence.

Saber looked up, wondering if his Master perhaps didn't understand him. When he saw the dumbfounded look of his red-haired Master and of the petite, blonde-haired girl, he choose to repeat his question, albeit slower.

"I asked you if you were my Master-"

"Yes, yes I am." Saber was interrupted. Huh, so the redhead knew the protocol, which meant that he was not a newbie, or an accidental summoner.

"…then why didn't you answer the first time, Milord?" Saber was confused. Could it be…

"Could it be that you did not foresee to summon me, and that you were surprised, then?" He righted himself.

"No, no its not." the answer was deadpan.

Saber was confused. "Then why…?"

"I believe it was the fact that you asked Shirou if he were _'your liege'_ and _'your king'_ , that threw him off guard." the voice of the girl was soft like silk, but held an amused note to it.

Saber looked at her, surprised, and gave a curt nod of acknowledgment. That would explain it, yes. When he turned back to his Master, he failed to notice the small grin on her face.

"I see. Excuse me then, Lord Shirou."

The redhead - Saber noticed that he had the unusual eye color of gold - grimaced.

"Could you please simply call me Shirou…?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

His Mast- Shirou scratched his neck unconsciously, looking back at the blonde beauty next to him.

She truly was a sight to behold. She had blonde hair like himself, and green eyes like his king had. If Saber were to look at them better, without it looking indecent, he would even go as far as to say that both eye and hair color were the same.

She even wore her hair in a bun, like his king.

They were talking silently, and Saber saw no need to interrupt them, so he studied them.

They looked around the same age of twenty, with the girl varying, however, as she could be anywhere between fifteen and twenty five. He doubted that they were siblings, so they had to be either friends or lovers.

A quick glance at their hands - here Saber noted that both were shaking slightly, for whatever reason - and he confirmed his idea.

"Married?" His voice was inquiring.

Shirou and the blonde stopped talking, and turned to face him.

"Ah, yes." There was a blush adorning the blondes cheeks, and Saber had to chuckle. Not for long, it seemed.

"My heartfelt congratulations, and may your marriage be a happy one." He had been married himself, after all.

"Our thanks, Gawain."

Saber did not raise an eyebrow in surprise at the fact that they knew who he was, rather he raised it at the fact that the girl was almost doubled over, shaking violently and trying to withhold her laughter.

Alas, he did not pry, rather he addressed something else.

"I still do not know your name, fair lady."

His Master chuckled.

Truly, they seemed to be an chipper pair, the two, if they could find such joy in the simplest things.

After her laughter subsided, she answered:

"I go by Saber nowadays."

Saber raised another eyebrow at this. A former Servant? A nickname?

"As this would be inconvenient for you, you can refer to me as Artoria."

The way she worded her sentence, Saber had the feeling that she was expecting something. When he only answered with "My pleasure," his Master laughed.

Until his eyes were full of tears. Wiping them away, Shirou turned to Artoria, smiling. "He really never noticed, huh?"

Saber was perplexed. Notice what?

"I told you so, Shirou. Gawain is Gawain, after all. I am afraid that he truly believed that I was a man; this does not hinder anything in the fact that he was one of my finest knights, though."

His confusion grew. It seemed as if lady Artoria truly had been a Servant, possibly around his own time. Did they know each other?

The most similar to this person was the King-

"Let me clarify something, Gawain." Artoria's voice broke trough his thoughts.

"Yes, milady?"

She smiled again, this time beatifically. "My name is Artoria Pendragon."

"Ah, I see." Saber nodded to himself. Of course none other than the king could've known about his duty as a knight. "Then you were a girl."

…

…

" _You_ were _a girl_?!" Saber looked shocked at …his king, who had a smug smile.

His Master was laughing.

"Indeed I was."

"But-but…" He was speechless. "You were King Arthur! And- and Guinevere was your wife!"

"Yes."

"She was your wife! And you took down traitors and phantasmal beast! And-"

"That she was and that I did." She was looking amusedly at him.

Saber took a deep breath. "What about that one time where we were changing in the barracks?"

"Merlin." Her eye twitched, "I was still under the influence of his latest prank."

"And that other time-"

"Merlin also."

"I see…" Saber grimaced to himself. "That I never noticed… Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, as you did nothing wrong, Gawain." Her voice was light, and he smiled.

No wonder his King and his Master were laughing before —

— Master. Shirou.

Within a millisecond, Galatine was at the neck of his Master, who only blinked in surprise, stunned into silence.

"You are married?!" Saber looked wide-eyed at his Master, Galatine pressed against his neck. "Since when?!"

"Uh, roughly two weeks? You didn't have a problem before."

"Before I was not aware that it was King Arthur you married."

"Gawain!" His Kings voice sounded exasperated and angry, and Saber lowered Galatine again. Shirou craned his neck, touching the spot where the blade had met the flesh, sounding mildly annoyed.

"That could've hurt someone, you know?"

"You married the king!" Saber was still looking stubbornly at his Master, as his King interjected.

"Why are you so angry at that? My life is my own!"

"I am aware of that, of course, but-

"…but…" Saber trailed off.

Suddenly the absurdity of the situation dawned on them, and all three started laughing.

After a few seconds, he wiped away the tear that was in his eye. "I am still going to make your life hell, though."

Shirou gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is Mordred


End file.
